Victoria Vanguard
Victoria 'Tori' Vanguard (Zaizen Touko) is de dochter van de minister-president van Japan, Stuart Vanguard. Ze is ook de aanvoerder en een aanvaller van de Secret Service en later is ze een tijdlijke middenvelder van Raimon in seizoen 2. Uiterlijk Ze heeft roze haar en grijze ogen. In seizoen 2 draagt ze altijd, nadat ze officieel lid is van Raimon, de Raimon eleven uniform. In seizoen 3 draagt ze het Secret Service uniform, maar vanaf in aflevering 107 draagt ze het Inazuma Japan uniform﻿. Ze draagt altijd een blauwe hoed met een witte streep op de onderkant. Haar vrijetijdskleding zijn een zwart pak of een oranje gele jurk met een oranje strik en bandjes. Persoonlijkheid Tori is een opgewekte, sportieve meid en ze houdt erg veel van voetballen. Haar persoonlijkheid is ook een beetje jongensachtig en lijkt erg op een vrouwlijke Mark. Ze maakt vaak grapjes over een relatie met Mark, maar die relatie is niet echt. Plot (korte versie) Seizoen 2 In seizoen 2 doet Tori mee met Raimon om haar vader, die ontvoerd is door de aliens, te redden. Als haar vader gered is, besluit ze om bij Raimon te blijven. Seizoen 3 In seizoen komt ze af en toe samen met Sue langs bij de spelers van Inazuma Japan.thumb|Tori en Sue in Inazuma Japan tenue Plot (uitgebreide versie) thumb|De eerste keer dat Tori in beeld is Seizoen 2 Tori is voor het eerst te zien in aflevering 028, wanneer een standbeeld in een park wordt onthuld door de minister-president Stuart Vanguard , haar vader. Maar dan verwoest Gemini Storm van Alius Academy het standbeeld en een deel van het park. Tori staat erop om haar vader te beschermen. Als de drie groene mannen aanvallen, gebruikt Tori De Toren om hem te beschermen, maar de mannen weten toch haar vader te ontvoeren. In aflevering 029 beweert Tori dat Raimon de aliens zijn, als Raimon om een zwarte bal staat. Tori vindt de zwarte bal bewijs en daagt ze uit voor een voetbalwedstrijd. Het wordt een wedstrijd tussen Raimon en Tori's team, de Secret Service. Tijdens de wedstrijd is Tori (vooral) onder de indruk van Eric en Mark . Jude vindt haar erg snel. Ze gebruikt De Toren om Draken Poeier tegen te houden. In de tweede helft voelt ze zich bespot, omdat Raimon met drie spelers minder op het veld staat. Tori is er zeker van de het Beveiligingsschot erin gaat, maar als Mark het schot tegenhoudt, reageert ze sportief met "Geweldig." Als er nog weinig tijd over is en Raimon naar voren komt, lijkt het erop dat ze Tri-Feniks gaan doen gebruikt Tori weer De Toren . Dit is echter een schijnaanval en Axel scoort met Vlammen Tornado de 1-0. Meteen daarna is de wedstrijd afgelopen. Tori is erg onder de indruk van Raimon. Aan het einde van de wedstrijd reageert Tori erg sportief en legt uit dat ze al de hele tijd wist dat ze van Raimon waren. Mark weet niet zo goed wat er aan de hand is en nadat Tori het allemaal heeft uitgelegd komen ze er achter dat ze de dochter van de president is. En ze legt ook uit dat als ze haar vader wil redden een 'team superhelden' nodig heeft. De wedstrijd was dus om hun kracht te testen. Na dat gesprek gaat het scherm aan en Tori reageert boos als ze het gezicht van Janus ziet. Ze krijgen te horen dat de bron van de uitzending het NARA televisiestation is en Tori, de bodyguards en Raimon gaan er meteen heen. thumb|left|Tori in RaimonIn aflevering 030 is Tori samen met de bodyguard en Raimon in het NARA televisiestation. Mark daagt Gemini Storm uit voor een nieuwe wedstrijd, maar Janus wijst het af, omdat Raimon maar tien spelers heeft. Dan komt Tori aan in het tenue van Raimon , tot verbazing van de managers. Tori zegt dat ze wil strijden totdat ze haar vader terug heeft. Doordat Tori nu in het team zit, kan de wedstrijd beginnen. Tori speelt in het middenveld. Na de 1-0 wordt ze door Kevin uitgemaakt voor een bang meisje, waar op Tori reageert met dat ze verrast was. Ze krijgt ook één keer de bal hard tegen haar gezicht aan door Pandora. Als Raimon tien doelpunten achterstaat, is Tori, net als de rest van het team, uitgeput. In de eerste helft krijgt ze maar één keer de bal. Tijdens de rust vindt Tori het knap van Jude dat hij achter de tactiek van Gemini Storm is gekomen. Tori vindt de tactiek van coach Schiller duidelijk niks, maar door Mark doet ze het toch. Tijdens de tweede helft zegt ze tegen Jude dat de tactiek geen zin heeft, maar toch gaat ze niet naar achteren. Ze vindt het ook totaal niet leuk om Mark alleen achter te moeten laten. Ze vindt hem ook een bikkel dat hij steeds, maar weer opstaan als hij gevallen is. Aan het einde van de wedstrijd rent ze net als de rest van het team naar Mark, die bewusteloos op de grond ligt. Die avond voelt Tori schuldig over Mark's verwondingen. Ze geeft als mening dat ze door haar aan de wedstrijd konden meedoen. Gelukkig voor haar reageert Raimon goed door te zeggen dat ze gewoon niet goed genoeg waren. In aflevering 031 als iedereen in het Inazuma busje zit, krijgt Tori een telefoontje waar in wordt gezegt dat haar vader terecht is. Raimon denkt de Tori weer terug gaat naar haar vader, maar ze blijft en wordt officieel lid van het team. De volgende ochtend wordt Tori wakker gemaakt door Silvia. Als ze uit de raam kijkt ziet ze het parlementsgebebouw van Japan. Silvia legt uit dat het allemaal Mark's idee is, zodat Tori haar vader weer kan zien. Binnen ziet ze haar vader weer. Ze zegt dat ze met Raimon mee gaat strijden. Haar vader is het hier eerst niet mee eens, maar Tori weet hem over te halen. Hij belooft ook Raimon zoveel mogelijk te steunen. In het natuurgebied probeert Tori door te draaien De Toren te verbeteren. Bij de warmwaterbron komt Tori binnen als de jongens zich aan het uitkleden zijn. Tori vindt ze erg verlegen, omdat ze in hun zwembroek in de warmwaterbron gaan. 's Avonds wil Tori slapen in de bus net als de jongens, alleen slepen Silvia en Nelly haar mee naar de tent waar de meiden slapen. In de tent vraagt Nelly of Tori Mark leuk vindt. Tori zegt van wel, maar zegt ook dat het niet uitmaakt omdat hij haar teammaatje is. In Hokkaido, als ze Shawn Frost voor het eerst tegenkomen, zit hij naast haar. Seizoen 3 Super Technieken *'SH Butterfly Trance' (met Sue) *'DF De Toren' *'DF De Perfecte Toren (?) '(met Hurley en Scotty) Relatie's Stuart Vanguard (vader) Quotes *"Ha, ga je terug naar het moederschip? Goeie vlucht spaceboy" (tegen Kevin) *"Op zich is dit niet slecht. We werden lui, nu moeten we opblijven letten." (tegen Ian Smith) *"Ik moet mijn vader redden van dat stel aliens. En daarvoor heb ik een team superhelden zoals jullie voor nodig." (tegen Raimon) *"Jullie moeten met mij strijden om mijn vader te redden" (tegen Raimon) *"Ik wil vader terug hebben aliens en ik ga jullie verslaan." (tegen Gemini Storm) *"Ongelofelijk, ze zijn veel sneller dan ik dacht." (over Alius Academy) *"Dit gaan jullie ons niet aandoen." (tijdens een wedstrijd tegen Gemini Storm) *"Samen staan we sterk." (tegen Raimon) *"Wij zijn dan wel kinderen, maar we kunnen nog wel iets betekenen. Mark en de anderen doen ontzettend hun best. 't Lijkt wel of zij de enige zijn die nog iets doen" (tegen haar vader) Weetjes *Tori is het eerste meisje dat mee speelt in Raimon. *Tori zit naast Jude in de Inazuma Caravan. *Ze heeft geen interesse in sieraden, terwijl ze wel een rijke familie heeft. *Ze is het eerste personage die een super techniek buiten een wedstrijd of training heeft gebruikt. **De eerste keer gebruikte ze De Toren om haar vader te beschermen tegen de aliens. **De tweede keer gebruikte ze De Toren tegen een paar jongens die naar haar en Silvia keken in plaats van informatie te geven over de "Flame Striker ". *In aflevering 047 denkt Sue dat Tori Hurley leuk vindt. *Ze is het enige meisje dat heeft gespeelt in drie verschillende positie's. *Tori heeft de op één na hoogste shirtnummer, nummer 105. *In GO, draagt ze de blauw hoed niet meer. *Haar achternaam (Zaizen) betekent goods before ''("財" ''goods, "前" before) en haar voornaam (Touko) betekent the tower of child ''("塔" ''tower, "子" child). Categorie:Personage's Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Raimon karakter Categorie:Wind Personage Categorie:GO Karakter Categorie:Middevelder Categorie:Verdediger Categorie:Seizoen 2 karakter Categorie:Personen Categorie:Secret Service Categorie:Aanvallers Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Game Categorie:Manga